


Haar oder nicht Haar

by callisto24



Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Disput über die korrekte Frisur und deren Urheberrechte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haar oder nicht Haar

Titel: Haar oder nicht Haar  
Fandom: RPF  
Rating: PG  
Charaktere: Jared Padalecki, Christian Kane, Jensen Ackles  
Genre: Quatsch  
*

Christian Kane verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ seinen Blick Jared Padaleckis lange Gestalt hinauf wandern. Für einen Augenblick blieben seine Augen an dessen Frisur hängen, bevor sie zum zweiten Mal tiefer glitten.   
„Padalecki“, nickte er und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.   
Jared stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften und begann, den anderen mit großen Schritten zu umkreisen.   
„Kane“, erwiderte er und blieb stehen, als der andere sich mit der Bewegung drehte.   
„Gibt es ein Problem?“, fragte Christian und Jared presste kurz die Lippen zusammen.   
„Allerdings“, sagte er. „Hattest du nicht mal kurze Haare?“   
Christian verzog den Mund zu einem humorlosen Lächeln. „Das könnte ich zurückgeben.“   
Jared schnaubte. „Auf die eine oder andere Art trug ich mein Haar immer lang. Das ist sozusagen mein Markenzeichen.“   
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soll heißen? Willst du anderen jetzt ihre Frisur vorschreiben?“   
Jared verschränkte nun ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. „Nur denen, die in gut laufenden Shows auftreten und ihre Haare benutzen, um die Einschaltquoten zu steigern.“   
„Zu deiner Information – mein Haar war bereits lang, da hast du dich noch hinter deinem Pony versteckt.“ Wie zur Bestätigung warf Christian seinen Schopf zurück. „Wer hat nun von wem kopiert?“   
„Ha!“ Jared imitierte die Bewegung, erlaubte seinen langen Strähnen durch ein gekonntes Neigen des Hauptes noch zweimal um sein Gesicht zu schwingen. „Ich erinnere mich gut an deinen Kurzhaarschnitt. Du warst ein Anwalt, der mit Vampiren spielte. Also mime hier nicht den großen Mann.“   
Christian schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wer spielt hier mit Vampiren? Spuck nicht so große Töne, Kleiner, sonst erwähne ich alberne Kleinstadt-Melodramen.“   
„Lass es“, zischte Jared. „Hier geht es um Wichtigeres als die Karriere.“   
Christian nickte. „Definitiv. Also – wer schneidet sie ab?“   
„Jungs!“ Jensen hob beide Hände, während er auf die sich erneut bedrohlich umkreisenden Kollegen zulief. „Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“   
„Halt dich raus“, murmelte Jared, ohne den Neuankömmling anzusehen. „Davon verstehst du nichts.“   
„Davon soll ich nichts verstehen?“ Jensen leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Es gab eine Zeit, in der definierte man mich ausschließlich über meine Haartolle, den Winkel, mit dem sie mir in die Stirn fiel, die exakte Tönung …“   
„Schon gut“, stöhnte Jared. „Nun sag noch, dass du es vermisst.“   
„Um Himmels willen“, gab Jensen zurück. „Ich bin dir jeden Tag von Neuem dankbar, dass du mich dazu zwingst, sie mir abzurasieren.“   
„Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert“, warf Christian ein. „Ehrlich gesagt – ein paar Zentimeter mehr bekämen deinem Quadratschädel nicht schlecht.“   
„Vergiss es.“ Jared richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und Christian erhob sich trotzig auf die Zehenspitzen.   
„Ich geb dir gleich Quadratschädel.“ Jensen straffte die Schultern, versuchte sich zwischen die beiden zu drängen.   
„Ich bin der mit den Haaren.“ Jared schob ihn problemlos beiseite.   
„Du bist der mit den Koteletten“, stichelte Christian und hob die Augenbrauen, als Jareds Augen Blitze verschossen. „Darauf besteht die Maske, kann ich nichts für.“   
„Siehst du?“, triumphierte Christian. „Wir sind Opfer der Umstände. Was glaubst du, wie lange ich die Produzenten überreden musste, bis sie mir erlaubten, wenigstens ein wenig zu kürzen.“   
„Und jetzt siehst du aus wie ich“, brummte Jared. „Vielen Dank auch – die wollten nur meine Fans für Krimikomik interessieren.“   
„Ich sehe nicht aus wie du“, wehrte sich Christian. „Das verbitte ich mir. Zum einen bin ich kein Wolkenkratzer auf zwei Beinen. Meine Co-Stars können mir ins Gesicht sehen und nicht auf die Kehle.“   
„Autsch – das war fies, für seine Größe kann doch keiner was“, bemerkte Jensen und legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Auch wenn du nicht unbedingt unrecht hast. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich gerne mal wieder mit jemandem spielen, der mir keine permanenten Nackenverspannungen verschafft. Was machst du eigentlich nach Leverage?“   
Christian sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ähm … also ehrlich gesagt rechne ich mit weiteren Staffeln. Und dann …“   
Seine Stimme wurde leiser und er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Jareds Schmollmund. „… bedienen wir nicht einen vergleichbaren Zuschauertyp? Du weißt schon – Draufgänger mit Herz. Zwei von der Sorte, das funktioniert nicht.“   
Jareds Unterlippe schob sich weiter nach vorne. „Ich bin auch ein Draufgänger mit Herz.“   
Jensen drehte sich zu ihm, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm tröstend auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Bist du nicht, Kumpel. Du bist ein Weichei mit Problemen. Glaub mir – es gibt Schlimmeres. Die Zuschauer leben, um mit dir zu leiden.“   
„Ich bin kein Weichei.“   
„Aber sicher doch“, nickte Christian. „Diese ganze Kopflastigkeit, das Grübeln, der Ernst, die Schuldgefühle. Wie oft hast du doch gleich die Apokalypse ausgelöst?“   
„Da konnte ich nie was dafür. Das Familiengeschäft, mein ständig abwesender Vater, die Mutter an der Decke … hey – du siehst die Serie?“   
Christian rieb sich verlegen den Nacken, bis Jensen ihm gegen den Arm schlug. „Das gehört mir. Dean-Patent ebenso wie der hochgeschlagene Jackenkragen.“   
„Geht’s noch?“ Christian schüttelte den Kopf, sah von einem zum anderen. „Ihr seid echt schon viel zu lange zusammen.“   
Er holte tief Luft. „Mein Haar, meine Geste, meine Mimik. Und ja, ich sehe die Serie. Darin kommen Engel vor. Ich mag Engel.“   
„Ich auch“, grinste Jensen unvermittelt. „Wenn Misha seine Flügel ausklappt, geht die Sonne auf.“   
„Das ist ein Computerprogramm“, grollte Jared. „Und was soll die plötzliche Einigkeit? Wir hatten ein Thema. Mishas Haar ist sowieso lächerlich.“   
Jensens Lächeln erstarb. „Moment – ihm würdest du eine andere Frisur erlauben?“   
Jared sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber sicher, er ist dunkelhaarig“, sagte er langsam, als wäre es notwendig Jensen Zeit zum Begreifen zu geben. „Außerdem trägt er Trenchcoat und ist frei von Muskeln.“   
„Ich bin auch frei von Muskeln – also einigermaßen“, argumentierte Jensen. „Das Geheimnis liegt darin, sie gut zu verstecken. Und ich dachte mir schon hin und wieder, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert bis der Vokuhila wieder modern wird.“   
„Igitt“, entfuhr es Christian und Jared gleichzeitig. „Nur über meine Leiche trägst du vorne kurz und hinten lang“, fügte Jared hinzu. „Ich könnte mich ja nirgendwo mit dir sehen lassen.“   
„Ach ja?“ Jensen sah zu Christian. „Das hab ich gerne. Gleiche Frisur, gleicher Geschmack, gleiche Muskelmasse. Proportional zur Größe selbstverständlich.“ Er schnaubte abfällig. „Warum nehmt ihr euch kein Zimmer? Oder noch besser, spielt zwei Brüder?“   
Christians Mund öffnete sich. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Jared und verzog seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Weißt du was, Padalecki? Das sehe ich tatsächlich. Schon mal mit Timothy Hutton gearbeitet?“   
Jared rümpfte die Nase. „Fällt mir gar nicht ein. Und überhaupt – sei nicht so gemein zu Jensen. Er hat manchmal Probleme mit seiner Größe.“   
„Ich bin groß.“ Jensen hob entnervt die Arme. „Warum glaubt mir das nur keiner.“   
Christian tauschte einen Blick mit Jared. „Natürlich bist du das“, beruhigte er Jensen sanft. „Ein Vorschlag zur Güte: wie wäre es, wenn wir aufstocken und aus zweien, drei Brüder machen. Jared und ich wuchsen zusammen in einer postapokalyptischen Welt auf – das erklärt unsere Frisuren – und begegnen auf der Jagd nach Alien-Zombies unserem entfremdeten dritten Bruder. Den mit Kurzhaarschnitt.“   
„Aber in diesem Fall könnte ich doch vorne kurz und …“   
„Nein“, entschied Jared. „Sieh doch das Gute – du bekommst all die Fans ab, die etwas gegen lange Haare haben.   
„Ich weiß nicht recht.“ Jensen rieb sich die Schläfen. „Habt ihr euch nicht überlegt, was dabei für Fanfiction herausspringt?“ Er schauderte. „Drei zum Preis von einem. Und vermutlich werde ich auch noch in der Mitte platziert.“   
„Abwechslung muss sein.“ Christian nickte und reichte Jared die Hand. „Abgemacht.“   
Der schüttelte sie und grinste. „Abgemacht. Aber wenn jemand auf die Idee kommt, unsere Frisur zu imitieren, dann bekommt er eins auf die Mütze.“   
Er beäugte Christian kritisch. „Übrigens – hab ich dich nicht kürzlich mit einem Indoor-Beanie auf einer Convention gesehen? Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage.“


End file.
